zektbachfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ElpisGalaxy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Chapters page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 00:47, October 25, 2013 (UTC) About the reformation of Zektbach Wiki Hello. My username is Tanoshii Purezensu, but I regret ever choosing it. If you want to call me anything, I'm known as Blara absolutely everywhere. I am the anonymous contributor of the Zektbach Wiki that massively edited the Malchut, L'erisia, Joah, and to a lesser extent Nox, Matin and Gijiri pages, as well as the Aria Te'Laria page. If you want to check, I think my IP address was left there as a proof. I did all of this editing because when I learnt the entirety of the Epic's story, I realized how empty the pages were compared to what there was to say. I noticed, however, that no one was active to update it all and I did it myself. Although I also thought that we needed to change the format to make them more detailed and seem like a real wiki instead of the stub we are at this point, this was a little too big of a task for me alone. I really didn't know if I could hope anyone would come back here. Seeing you doing so, creating pages, editing others and starting to change the format, is an absolute pleasure, and I really hope that we'll finally make the Wiki a true one, through which people can fully discover the wonderful world of the Epic. Cordially, Purezensu Tanoshii (talk) 14:25, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a lot for your reply ; I looked at the editors' list, and I noticed only three people excluding myself, and including you, have contributed to the Wiki at all. It would explain its state ; but I really think that if we continue expanding and refining it, it will be a primary source of informations that will actually encourage people to discover the Epic. For now, we need a completion in the Chapter category (with the addition of chapters 6, 7 and 8), a lot more pictures, a reformation of the page format like you started it, and other less important things. Purezensu Tanoshii (talk) 10:42, April 4, 2015 (UTC) I know about that series of videos very well, because it is exactly what made me learn the entirety of the story. It definitely is an admirable work and I think it's gonna help us a whole lot. Purezensu Tanoshii (talk) 12:16, April 6, 2015 (UTC) I have to remind you that an utmost priority in completing the Wiki is adding Chapters 6, 7 and 8, as well as reuniting Gaiden with Chapter 5, completing Chapter 1, and correcting them all, too.Purezensu Tanoshii (talk) 16:50, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh, it's absolutely fine. I understand you not having enough time, this is a passion that we help grow, not an obligation, haha. I was just...saying when we do both have time, we should work together on completing the chapters part, but it can wait just as long as it needs to. I hope everything goes well for you. Purezensu Tanoshii (talk) 08:22, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I'm sorry for you...I wish I could help you with any and all problems you have. Not just for the wiki, but for the sake of your own good. I hope everything gets better. I'll try requesting admin rights to move what I have started on. I'll do my best to make this place more than it's ever been. As for you, I really wish you the best.Purezensu Tanoshii (talk) 14:02, April 27, 2015 (UTC) I cannot stress how much strict parents is an issue I know. Even though all parents do this with good intentions, sometimes, it really goes too far. But don't worry too much if you can't do it because of that. I really understand, and once again, whatever holds you back I'd like to help with. I'm sorry I can't. In any way, please take care of yourself. I'll try getting some more people interested so there can be more editors. I'll see you whenever, and I hope everything goes well for you.Purezensu Tanoshii (talk) 02:48, May 2, 2015 (UTC) The second reformation of the Zektbach wiki I was almost certain the YouTube comment under L'avide was you. It fit you too well ! Indeed, you're back on the wiki, and I'm incredibly happy to see this. It's been a while now, but I'm glad we can maybe get back to it, for real. I'm sorry if I've been an immature person in the past. I've tried to be a little more bearable over time. Please forgive my earlier misbehaviors. With that out of the way, I now have to remind myself to come here regularly. The state of things has been left unchanged. We still have absolutely no change in the Chapters section and almost all minor characters are unaddressed. What's more, the unknown remains as mysterious as ever. In other words, things are just as we left them, and I am pretty impatient to continue on. I dearly hope you will see my message soon, and that I'll remember to come back and check regularly. Talk to you soon. Purezensu Tanoshii (talk) 18:09, June 11, 2018 (UTC)Blara/Tanoshii